1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to computers and in particular to an improved method and system for virtually removing hardware while a computer system is running.
2. Description of the Related Art
Operating errors often occur in computer hardware. These hardware-based operating errors typically result in a period of time, referred to as computer downtime, in which the computer is unavailable for use. For multi-user (or clustering computing environment) computers, such as mainframe computers, midrange computers, supercomputers, and network servers, the inability to use a particular computer may have a significant impact on the productivity of a large number of users, particularly if an error impacts mission-critical applications (e.g., when processing bank transactions). Multi-user computers are typically used around the clock, and as a result, it is critically important that these computers be accessible as much as possible.
Hardware concurrent maintenance is utilized to address the problems associated with computer downtime. Hardware concurrent maintenance is a process of performing maintenance on computer hardware, while the computer is running, thereby resulting in minimal impact to user accessibility. Conventional hardware concurrent maintenance typically requires that maintenance personnel physically remove one or more field replaceable units (FRUs) from a computer system. FRUs may be packaged in a very complex fashion and/or require special tools to enable removal without causing hardware damage. Furthermore, function verification test (FVT) procedures performed on removed FRUs can expend valuable time and labor resources.